Enchanted
by lunatorresmilly
Summary: This is a story of a beautiful love between Jackson and Stephanie told by the pages of Stephanie's diary :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"I decided to write this story to tell everyone that true love really exists, that in life there's always a hope to fight for, that no matter if you feel alone cause behind you there's an angel to protect you and cheer you up when everything is going bad, I decided to write the story of my life!". With these words Stephanie started to write her diary, she was a pretty wise girl, everyone who knew her said there was so many wisdom and calm in her that she seemed to come from an unknown world, her face was innocent like a babe's face but under her glasses beautiful brown eyes, which felt many pain and cried a lot, where hidden carefully. The idea of writing a diary came in her mind during an autumn morning, the rain fell down thickly like the thoughts in her mind and the house smelt of violets like the fragrance of her memories. When she was just a kid her grandmother was usual to give her violets, she said that violets were the flowers of the thoughts, in her house they should never be missing cause without them she felt her grandmother away from her and she wouldn't feel so cause from the moment when she died her grandmother was her ray of light and Stephanie promised her that in her house there would be always violets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"I decided to write this story to tell everyone that true love really exists, that in life there's always a hope to fight for, that no matter if you feel alone cause behind you there's an angel to protect you and cheer you up when everything is going bad, I decided to write the story of my life!". With these words Stephanie started to write her diary, she was a pretty wise girl, everyone who knew her said there was so many wisdom and calm in her that she seemed to come from an unknown world, her face was innocent like a babe's face but under her glasses beautiful brown eyes, which felt many pain and cried a lot, where hidden carefully. The idea of writing a diary came in her mind during an autumn morning, the rain fell down thickly like the thoughts in her mind and the house smelt of violets like the fragrance of her memories. When she was just a kid her grandmother was usual to give her violets, she said that violets were the flowers of the thoughts, in her house they should never be missing cause without them she felt her grandmother away from her and she wouldn't feel so cause from the moment when she died her grandmother was her ray of light and Stephanie promised her that in her house there would be always violets.

Chapter two

It was difficult for her reorganize the events of her life but when she put her pen on the paper everything happened naturally and she didn't make any particular effort to release her emotions and start writing, the first step was done so an amazing work would be written, her first words were: " 12 August 2012, 9 PM, in that day my life changed and I started to consider things in a different way, I understood what I really wanted, I wouldn't do anything but wait, wait for all the goodness that was coming in my way in that wonderful night, the night of my dreams, the night of my life. All the new interns of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital are been introduced in the hospital and I was one of them, it was exciting, I felt the blood running my veins, that night we are been presented to the surgeons, everyone is been assigned to his mentor, there was a great confusion and I felted in my mind, I didn't know anything a part of my name because of the distinguishing features on my card, everything was magic but I felt a little bit nervous, I was in panic but I didn't know the real reason of my humor. A strong and high man went to me, I supposed him to be my mentor, he was calm and talked to me confidently, he was what I never thought to be with. I decided to become a doctor when I was just a kid, I imagined the doctors as old and wise men who would guide me to the Olympus of the surgery but the doctor who went to me was a different kind of man, he was young and charming and that qualities attracted me but above all I was attracted by his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one

"I decided to write this story to tell everyone that true love really exists, that in life there's always a hope to fight for, that no matter if you feel alone cause behind you there's an angel to protect you and cheer you up when everything is going bad, I decided to write the story of my life!". With these words Stephanie started to write her diary, she was a pretty wise girl, everyone who knew her said there was so many wisdom and calm in her that she seemed to come from an unknown world, her face was innocent like a babe's face but under her glasses beautiful brown eyes, which felt many pain and cried a lot, where hidden carefully. The idea of writing a diary came in her mind during an autumn morning, the rain fell down thickly like the thoughts in her mind and the house smelt of violets like the fragrance of her memories. When she was just a kid her grandmother was usual to give her violets, she said that violets were the flowers of the thoughts, in her house they should never be missing cause without them she felt her grandmother away from her and she wouldn't feel so cause from the moment when she died her grandmother was her ray of light and Stephanie promised her that in her house there would be always violets.

Chapter two

It was difficult for her reorganize the events of her life but when she put her pen on the paper everything happened naturally and she didn't make any particular effort to release her emotions and start writing, the first step was done so an amazing work would be written, her first words were: " 12 August 2012, 9 PM, in that day my life changed and I started to consider things in a different way, I understood what I really wanted, I wouldn't do anything but wait, wait for all the goodness that was coming in my way in that wonderful night, the night of my dreams, the night of my life. All the new interns of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital are been introduced in the hospital and I was one of them, it was exciting, I felt the blood running my veins, that night we are been presented to the surgeons, everyone is been assigned to his mentor, there was a great confusion and I felted in my mind, I didn't know anything a part of my name because of the distinguishing features on my card, everything was magic but I felt a little bit nervous, I was in panic but I didn't know the real reason of my humor. A strong and high man went to me, I supposed him to be my mentor, he was calm and talked to me confidently, he was what I never thought to be with. I decided to become a doctor when I was just a kid, I imagined the doctors as old and wise men who would guide me to the Olympus of the surgery but the doctor who went to me was a different kind of man, he was young and charming and that qualities attracted me but above all I was attracted by his eyes.

Chapter three

Who was that doctor who went to me? His name was Jackson Avery and he was a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital cause her mother Catherine Avery brought him the hospital to save it from the economic crack, he never talked about his mother but in the rare occasions that he mentioned her everyone felt that there was a special connection between them, he was his only child, his sweetheart and she deserved only the best for his babe. His grandfather was Harper Avery, a famous surgeon, who every year gave awards to the best American surgeons and every surgeon was devoted to him and to his fame. He would be m mentor for a strange fate in fact all the surgeons chose their interns but the number of surgeons was lower than the number of interns so there was only one intern that nobody else chose and that was me so he was "forced to choose me although he was the chief of the hospital, I didn't know that but I felt myself as a privileged and also when I knew that later I couldn't believe to be assigned to the chief of the hospital, everything was new for me and I loved it in fact I was and I'm still a curious lady. The emotion to work with him was overwhelmed soon by my shyness, everyone who knew me said that I was everything but not a shy lady and they're right but with him things were different. Jackson slowly said to me that our work together officially would be started for the following day and that if I wanted I could already get out of the hospital cause the presentation's day for the interns was finished but I remained for a little in my new second house, I would remain there forever but I couldn't so after few time I went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter one

"I decided to write this story to tell everyone that true love really exists, that in life there's always a hope to fight for, that no matter if you feel alone cause behind you there's an angel to protect you and cheer you up when everything is going bad, I decided to write the story of my life!". With these words Stephanie started to write her diary, she was a pretty wise girl, everyone who knew her said there was so many wisdom and calm in her that she seemed to come from an unknown world, her face was innocent like a babe's face but under her glasses beautiful brown eyes, which felt many pain and cried a lot, where hidden carefully. The idea of writing a diary came in her mind during an autumn morning, the rain fell down thickly like the thoughts in her mind and the house smelt of violets like the fragrance of her memories. When she was just a kid her grandmother was usual to give her violets, she said that violets were the flowers of the thoughts, in her house they should never be missing cause without them she felt her grandmother away from her and she wouldn't feel so cause from the moment when she died her grandmother was her ray of light and Stephanie promised her that in her house there would be always violets.

Chapter two

It was difficult for her reorganize the events of her life but when she put her pen on the paper everything happened naturally and she didn't make any particular effort to release her emotions and start writing, the first step was done so an amazing work would be written, her first words were: " 12 August 2012, 9 PM, in that day my life changed and I started to consider things in a different way, I understood what I really wanted, I wouldn't do anything but wait, wait for all the goodness that was coming in my way in that wonderful night, the night of my dreams, the night of my life. All the new interns of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital are been introduced in the hospital and I was one of them, it was exciting, I felt the blood running my veins, that night we are been presented to the surgeons, everyone is been assigned to his mentor, there was a great confusion and I felted in my mind, I didn't know anything a part of my name because of the distinguishing features on my card, everything was magic but I felt a little bit nervous, I was in panic but I didn't know the real reason of my humor. A strong and high man went to me, I supposed him to be my mentor, he was calm and talked to me confidently, he was what I never thought to be with. I decided to become a doctor when I was just a kid, I imagined the doctors as old and wise men who would guide me to the Olympus of the surgery but the doctor who went to me was a different kind of man, he was young and charming and that qualities attracted me but above all I was attracted by his eyes.

Chapter three

Who was that doctor who went to me? His name was Jackson Avery and he was a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital cause her mother Catherine Avery brought him the hospital to save it from the economic crack, he never talked about his mother but in the rare occasions that he mentioned her everyone felt that there was a special connection between them, he was his only child, his sweetheart and she deserved only the best for his babe. His grandfather was Harper Avery, a famous surgeon, who every year gave awards to the best American surgeons and every surgeon was devoted to him and to his fame. He would be m mentor for a strange fate in fact all the surgeons chose their interns but the number of surgeons was lower than the number of interns so there was only one intern that nobody else chose and that was me so he was "forced to choose me although he was the chief of the hospital, I didn't know that but I felt myself as a privileged and also when I knew that later I couldn't believe to be assigned to the chief of the hospital, everything was new for me and I loved it in fact I was and I'm still a curious lady. The emotion to work with him was overwhelmed soon by my shyness, everyone who knew me said that I was everything but not a shy lady and they're right but with him things were different. Jackson slowly said to me that our work together officially would be started for the following day and that if I wanted I could already get out of the hospital cause the presentation's day for the interns was finished but I remained for a little in my new second house, I would remain there forever but I couldn't so after few time I went home.

Chapter four

My house is near to the hospital so if I open the windows so if I open the windows I can watch it and in fact that night when I went home I immediately opened them and I was enchanted to meet my boss, in what I think was the best day of my entire life, I was enchanted by that beautiful landscape of Seattle's night where everything is lighted like the stars in the dark sky. I dreamed Jackson all the night, his marvelous blue/green eyes, they were magnetic, I was impatient to see him again, to work with him and even if time passed quickly that night, I remember that for me it was eternal, I thought of him every single minute of the night and when at 5 AM my alarm clock rang I was in panic, that would be the great day, my first day of work, from that moment I would be a real intern but what I worried the most was the idea of working with him, I didn't have the problem of the dress cause all the interns should wear the scrub so I washed myself carefully and brushed my teeth cause I wanna be perfect for him, like a lady who prepared herself for her first date, I was the lady and the first date was my work at the hospital, how could I work in that conditions? Suddenly another thought changed my mind: Should I make up or not? I was confused about that but in the end I decided for a light make up, Jackson shouldn't take care of it but he did, as I said, with him things were different.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter one

"I decided to write this story to tell everyone that true love really exists, that in life there's always a hope to fight for, that no matter if you feel alone cause behind you there's an angel to protect you and cheer you up when everything is going bad, I decided to write the story of my life!". With these words Stephanie started to write her diary, she was a pretty wise girl, everyone who knew her said there was so many wisdom and calm in her that she seemed to come from an unknown world, her face was innocent like a babe's face but under her glasses beautiful brown eyes, which felt many pain and cried a lot, where hidden carefully. The idea of writing a diary came in her mind during an autumn morning, the rain fell down thickly like the thoughts in her mind and the house smelt of violets like the fragrance of her memories. When she was just a kid her grandmother was usual to give her violets, she said that violets were the flowers of the thoughts, in her house they should never be missing cause without them she felt her grandmother away from her and she wouldn't feel so cause from the moment when she died her grandmother was her ray of light and Stephanie promised her that in her house there would be always violets.

Chapter two

It was difficult for her reorganize the events of her life but when she put her pen on the paper everything happened naturally and she didn't make any particular effort to release her emotions and start writing, the first step was done so an amazing work would be written, her first words were: " 12 August 2012, 9 PM, in that day my life changed and I started to consider things in a different way, I understood what I really wanted, I wouldn't do anything but wait, wait for all the goodness that was coming in my way in that wonderful night, the night of my dreams, the night of my life. All the new interns of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital are been introduced in the hospital and I was one of them, it was exciting, I felt the blood running my veins, that night we are been presented to the surgeons, everyone is been assigned to his mentor, there was a great confusion and I felted in my mind, I didn't know anything a part of my name because of the distinguishing features on my card, everything was magic but I felt a little bit nervous, I was in panic but I didn't know the real reason of my humor. A strong and high man went to me, I supposed him to be my mentor, he was calm and talked to me confidently, he was what I never thought to be with. I decided to become a doctor when I was just a kid, I imagined the doctors as old and wise men who would guide me to the Olympus of the surgery but the doctor who went to me was a different kind of man, he was young and charming and that qualities attracted me but above all I was attracted by his eyes.

Chapter three

Who was that doctor who went to me? His name was Jackson Avery and he was a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital cause her mother Catherine Avery brought him the hospital to save it from the economic crack, he never talked about his mother but in the rare occasions that he mentioned her everyone felt that there was a special connection between them, he was his only child, his sweetheart and she deserved only the best for his babe. His grandfather was Harper Avery, a famous surgeon, who every year gave awards to the best American surgeons and every surgeon was devoted to him and to his fame. He would be m mentor for a strange fate in fact all the surgeons chose their interns but the number of surgeons was lower than the number of interns so there was only one intern that nobody else chose and that was me so he was "forced to choose me although he was the chief of the hospital, I didn't know that but I felt myself as a privileged and also when I knew that later I couldn't believe to be assigned to the chief of the hospital, everything was new for me and I loved it in fact I was and I'm still a curious lady. The emotion to work with him was overwhelmed soon by my shyness, everyone who knew me said that I was everything but not a shy lady and they're right but with him things were different. Jackson slowly said to me that our work together officially would be started for the following day and that if I wanted I could already get out of the hospital cause the presentation's day for the interns was finished but I remained for a little in my new second house, I would remain there forever but I couldn't so after few time I went home.

Chapter four

My house is near to the hospital so if I open the windows so if I open the windows I can watch it and in fact that night when I went home I immediately opened them and I was enchanted to meet my boss, in what I think was the best day of my entire life, I was enchanted by that beautiful landscape of Seattle's night where everything is lighted like the stars in the dark sky. I dreamed Jackson all the night, his marvelous blue/green eyes, they were magnetic, I was impatient to see him again, to work with him and even if time passed quickly that night, I remember that for me it was eternal, I thought of him every single minute of the night and when at 5 AM my alarm clock rang I was in panic, that would be the great day, my first day of work, from that moment I would be a real intern but what I worried the most was the idea of working with him, I didn't have the problem of the dress cause all the interns should wear the scrub so I washed myself carefully and brushed my teeth cause I wanna be perfect for him, like a lady who prepared herself for her first date, I was the lady and the first date was my work at the hospital, how could I work in that conditions? Suddenly another thought changed my mind: Should I make up or not? I was confused about that but in the end I decided for a light make up, Jackson shouldn't take care of it but he did, as I said, with him things were different.

Chapter five

When I arrived at work I was punctual and ready to learn from my boss all I could learn but with big surprise he didn't go to work that morning so I started to understand that there was something bad in it. I started to do some research to understand the real motive of his absence, I asked to all the surgeons and nurses why doctor Avery didn't go to work that morning an I found out that he wouldn't work with me, he said to the chief of surgery Owen Hunt that he wouldn't work with me! I couldn't believe my eyes, all the men that I loved left me before starting a real relation, I cried a lot and I went out the hospital to stay alone and reflect about what happening, it was cold and I felt it, I was frozen so I went home and drank an hot tea to warm my body, then I went to bad and tried to build in my mind a beautiful image of him without all the imperfections that made him dirty to my eyes, he needed to be the man that I met my first day in hospital, he couldn't be the man that refused to work with me without a certified reason. The night passed quickly and took away every bad thought but the mystery remained without a solution.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter one

"I decided to write this story to tell everyone that true love really exists, that in life there's always a hope to fight for, that no matter if you feel alone cause behind you there's an angel to protect you and cheer you up when everything is going bad, I decided to write the story of my life!". With these words Stephanie started to write her diary, she was a pretty wise girl, everyone who knew her said there was so many wisdom and calm in her that she seemed to come from an unknown world, her face was innocent like a babe's face but under her glasses beautiful brown eyes, which felt many pain and cried a lot, where hidden carefully. The idea of writing a diary came in her mind during an autumn morning, the rain fell down thickly like the thoughts in her mind and the house smelt of violets like the fragrance of her memories. When she was just a kid her grandmother was usual to give her violets, she said that violets were the flowers of the thoughts, in her house they should never be missing cause without them she felt her grandmother away from her and she wouldn't feel so cause from the moment when she died her grandmother was her ray of light and Stephanie promised her that in her house there would be always violets.

Chapter two

It was difficult for her reorganize the events of her life but when she put her pen on the paper everything happened naturally and she didn't make any particular effort to release her emotions and start writing, the first step was done so an amazing work would be written, her first words were: " 12 August 2012, 9 PM, in that day my life changed and I started to consider things in a different way, I understood what I really wanted, I wouldn't do anything but wait, wait for all the goodness that was coming in my way in that wonderful night, the night of my dreams, the night of my life. All the new interns of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital are been introduced in the hospital and I was one of them, it was exciting, I felt the blood running my veins, that night we are been presented to the surgeons, everyone is been assigned to his mentor, there was a great confusion and I felted in my mind, I didn't know anything a part of my name because of the distinguishing features on my card, everything was magic but I felt a little bit nervous, I was in panic but I didn't know the real reason of my humor. A strong and high man went to me, I supposed him to be my mentor, he was calm and talked to me confidently, he was what I never thought to be with. I decided to become a doctor when I was just a kid, I imagined the doctors as old and wise men who would guide me to the Olympus of the surgery but the doctor who went to me was a different kind of man, he was young and charming and that qualities attracted me but above all I was attracted by his eyes.

Chapter three

Who was that doctor who went to me? His name was Jackson Avery and he was a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital cause her mother Catherine Avery brought him the hospital to save it from the economic crack, he never talked about his mother but in the rare occasions that he mentioned her everyone felt that there was a special connection between them, he was his only child, his sweetheart and she deserved only the best for his babe. His grandfather was Harper Avery, a famous surgeon, who every year gave awards to the best American surgeons and every surgeon was devoted to him and to his fame. He would be m mentor for a strange fate in fact all the surgeons chose their interns but the number of surgeons was lower than the number of interns so there was only one intern that nobody else chose and that was me so he was "forced to choose me although he was the chief of the hospital, I didn't know that but I felt myself as a privileged and also when I knew that later I couldn't believe to be assigned to the chief of the hospital, everything was new for me and I loved it in fact I was and I'm still a curious lady. The emotion to work with him was overwhelmed soon by my shyness, everyone who knew me said that I was everything but not a shy lady and they're right but with him things were different. Jackson slowly said to me that our work together officially would be started for the following day and that if I wanted I could already get out of the hospital cause the presentation's day for the interns was finished but I remained for a little in my new second house, I would remain there forever but I couldn't so after few time I went home.

Chapter four

My house is near to the hospital so if I open the windows so if I open the windows I can watch it and in fact that night when I went home I immediately opened them and I was enchanted to meet my boss, in what I think was the best day of my entire life, I was enchanted by that beautiful landscape of Seattle's night where everything is lighted like the stars in the dark sky. I dreamed Jackson all the night, his marvelous blue/green eyes, they were magnetic, I was impatient to see him again, to work with him and even if time passed quickly that night, I remember that for me it was eternal, I thought of him every single minute of the night and when at 5 AM my alarm clock rang I was in panic, that would be the great day, my first day of work, from that moment I would be a real intern but what I worried the most was the idea of working with him, I didn't have the problem of the dress cause all the interns should wear the scrub so I washed myself carefully and brushed my teeth cause I wanna be perfect for him, like a lady who prepared herself for her first date, I was the lady and the first date was my work at the hospital, how could I work in that conditions? Suddenly another thought changed my mind: Should I make up or not? I was confused about that but in the end I decided for a light make up, Jackson shouldn't take care of it but he did, as I said, with him things were different.

Chapter five

When I arrived at work I was punctual and ready to learn from my boss all I could learn but with big surprise he didn't go to work that morning so I started to understand that there was something bad in it. I started to do some research to understand the real motive of his absence, I asked to all the surgeons and nurses why doctor Avery didn't go to work that morning an I found out that he wouldn't work with me, he said to the chief of surgery Owen Hunt that he wouldn't work with me! I couldn't believe my eyes, all the men that I loved left me before starting a real relation, I cried a lot and I went out the hospital to stay alone and reflect about what happening, it was cold and I felt it, I was frozen so I went home and drank an hot tea to warm my body, then I went to bad and tried to build in my mind a beautiful image of him without all the imperfections that made him dirty to my eyes, he needed to be the man that I met my first day in hospital, he couldn't be the man that refused to work with me without a certified reason. The night passed quickly and took away every bad thought but the mystery remained without a solution.

Chapter six

Jackson used the apology of not wanting work with me just because he was in confusion about his feelings, he knew that he was clearly in love with me and he didn't want to appear weak as chief of the entire hospital, he would be respect by everyone above all the interns but he couldn't be respected by them declaring his love for me so he decided to stay at home the day of our first surgery and he found a solution to his problem cause he was always a genius to find solution to the problems, he decided to declare his love for me the following day hoping to find me in the hospital, he was so convinced in his intention that he would search me all over the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter one

"I decided to write this story to tell everyone that true love really exists, that in life there's always a hope to fight for, that no matter if you feel alone cause behind you there's an angel to protect you and cheer you up when everything is going bad, I decided to write the story of my life!". With these words Stephanie started to write her diary, she was a pretty wise girl, everyone who knew her said there was so many wisdom and calm in her that she seemed to come from an unknown world, her face was innocent like a babe's face but under her glasses beautiful brown eyes, which felt many pain and cried a lot, where hidden carefully. The idea of writing a diary came in her mind during an autumn morning, the rain fell down thickly like the thoughts in her mind and the house smelt of violets like the fragrance of her memories. When she was just a kid her grandmother was usual to give her violets, she said that violets were the flowers of the thoughts, in her house they should never be missing cause without them she felt her grandmother away from her and she wouldn't feel so cause from the moment when she died her grandmother was her ray of light and Stephanie promised her that in her house there would be always violets.

Chapter two

It was difficult for her reorganize the events of her life but when she put her pen on the paper everything happened naturally and she didn't make any particular effort to release her emotions and start writing, the first step was done so an amazing work would be written, her first words were: " 12 August 2012, 9 PM, in that day my life changed and I started to consider things in a different way, I understood what I really wanted, I wouldn't do anything but wait, wait for all the goodness that was coming in my way in that wonderful night, the night of my dreams, the night of my life. All the new interns of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital are been introduced in the hospital and I was one of them, it was exciting, I felt the blood running my veins, that night we are been presented to the surgeons, everyone is been assigned to his mentor, there was a great confusion and I felted in my mind, I didn't know anything a part of my name because of the distinguishing features on my card, everything was magic but I felt a little bit nervous, I was in panic but I didn't know the real reason of my humor. A strong and high man went to me, I supposed him to be my mentor, he was calm and talked to me confidently, he was what I never thought to be with. I decided to become a doctor when I was just a kid, I imagined the doctors as old and wise men who would guide me to the Olympus of the surgery but the doctor who went to me was a different kind of man, he was young and charming and that qualities attracted me but above all I was attracted by his eyes.

Chapter three

Who was that doctor who went to me? His name was Jackson Avery and he was a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital cause her mother Catherine Avery brought him the hospital to save it from the economic crack, he never talked about his mother but in the rare occasions that he mentioned her everyone felt that there was a special connection between them, he was his only child, his sweetheart and she deserved only the best for his babe. His grandfather was Harper Avery, a famous surgeon, who every year gave awards to the best American surgeons and every surgeon was devoted to him and to his fame. He would be m mentor for a strange fate in fact all the surgeons chose their interns but the number of surgeons was lower than the number of interns so there was only one intern that nobody else chose and that was me so he was "forced to choose me although he was the chief of the hospital, I didn't know that but I felt myself as a privileged and also when I knew that later I couldn't believe to be assigned to the chief of the hospital, everything was new for me and I loved it in fact I was and I'm still a curious lady. The emotion to work with him was overwhelmed soon by my shyness, everyone who knew me said that I was everything but not a shy lady and they're right but with him things were different. Jackson slowly said to me that our work together officially would be started for the following day and that if I wanted I could already get out of the hospital cause the presentation's day for the interns was finished but I remained for a little in my new second house, I would remain there forever but I couldn't so after few time I went home.

Chapter four

My house is near to the hospital so if I open the windows so if I open the windows I can watch it and in fact that night when I went home I immediately opened them and I was enchanted to meet my boss, in what I think was the best day of my entire life, I was enchanted by that beautiful landscape of Seattle's night where everything is lighted like the stars in the dark sky. I dreamed Jackson all the night, his marvelous blue/green eyes, they were magnetic, I was impatient to see him again, to work with him and even if time passed quickly that night, I remember that for me it was eternal, I thought of him every single minute of the night and when at 5 AM my alarm clock rang I was in panic, that would be the great day, my first day of work, from that moment I would be a real intern but what I worried the most was the idea of working with him, I didn't have the problem of the dress cause all the interns should wear the scrub so I washed myself carefully and brushed my teeth cause I wanna be perfect for him, like a lady who prepared herself for her first date, I was the lady and the first date was my work at the hospital, how could I work in that conditions? Suddenly another thought changed my mind: Should I make up or not? I was confused about that but in the end I decided for a light make up, Jackson shouldn't take care of it but he did, as I said, with him things were different.

Chapter five

When I arrived at work I was punctual and ready to learn from my boss all I could learn but with big surprise he didn't go to work that morning so I started to understand that there was something bad in it. I started to do some research to understand the real motive of his absence, I asked to all the surgeons and nurses why doctor Avery didn't go to work that morning an I found out that he wouldn't work with me, he said to the chief of surgery Owen Hunt that he wouldn't work with me! I couldn't believe my eyes, all the men that I loved left me before starting a real relation, I cried a lot and I went out the hospital to stay alone and reflect about what happening, it was cold and I felt it, I was frozen so I went home and drank an hot tea to warm my body, then I went to bad and tried to build in my mind a beautiful image of him without all the imperfections that made him dirty to my eyes, he needed to be the man that I met my first day in hospital, he couldn't be the man that refused to work with me without a certified reason. The night passed quickly and took away every bad thought but the mystery remained without a solution.

Chapter six

Jackson used the apology of not wanting work with me just because he was in confusion about his feelings, he knew that he was clearly in love with me and he didn't want to appear weak as chief of the entire hospital, he would be respect by everyone above all the interns but he couldn't be respected by them declaring his love for me so he decided to stay at home the day of our first surgery and he found a solution to his problem cause he was always a genius to find solution to the problems, he decided to declare his love for me the following day hoping to find me in the hospital, he was so convinced in his intention that he would search me all over the world.

Chapter seven

When the fatal day began he went to work and successfully found me, I was beautiful in my simplicity and was waiting for him, everything was so strange, it seemed like I would do the same thing of him but he was the man and he couldn't permit me to do the first step so he took courage and start talking about his love for me, he said the following words: " I love you, I love you more than my heart can effort!", I was crying for the happiness and my words couldn't get out of my mouth but he kissed me and I answered to his kiss passionately, it was the beginning of a story that would last for all our life. We slept together for all the time and dreamed our future together, he promised me to live together and to marry me as soon as possible, I cried again cause he was my first and only love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter one

"I decided to write this story to tell everyone that true love really exists, that in life there's always a hope to fight for, that no matter if you feel alone cause behind you there's an angel to protect you and cheer you up when everything is going bad, I decided to write the story of my life!". With these words Stephanie started to write her diary, she was a pretty wise girl, everyone who knew her said there was so many wisdom and calm in her that she seemed to come from an unknown world, her face was innocent like a babe's face but under her glasses beautiful brown eyes, which felt many pain and cried a lot, where hidden carefully. The idea of writing a diary came in her mind during an autumn morning, the rain fell down thickly like the thoughts in her mind and the house smelt of violets like the fragrance of her memories. When she was just a kid her grandmother was usual to give her violets, she said that violets were the flowers of the thoughts, in her house they should never be missing cause without them she felt her grandmother away from her and she wouldn't feel so cause from the moment when she died her grandmother was her ray of light and Stephanie promised her that in her house there would be always violets.

Chapter two

It was difficult for her reorganize the events of her life but when she put her pen on the paper everything happened naturally and she didn't make any particular effort to release her emotions and start writing, the first step was done so an amazing work would be written, her first words were: " 12 August 2012, 9 PM, in that day my life changed and I started to consider things in a different way, I understood what I really wanted, I wouldn't do anything but wait, wait for all the goodness that was coming in my way in that wonderful night, the night of my dreams, the night of my life. All the new interns of the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital are been introduced in the hospital and I was one of them, it was exciting, I felt the blood running my veins, that night we are been presented to the surgeons, everyone is been assigned to his mentor, there was a great confusion and I felted in my mind, I didn't know anything a part of my name because of the distinguishing features on my card, everything was magic but I felt a little bit nervous, I was in panic but I didn't know the real reason of my humor. A strong and high man went to me, I supposed him to be my mentor, he was calm and talked to me confidently, he was what I never thought to be with. I decided to become a doctor when I was just a kid, I imagined the doctors as old and wise men who would guide me to the Olympus of the surgery but the doctor who went to me was a different kind of man, he was young and charming and that qualities attracted me but above all I was attracted by his eyes.

Chapter three

Who was that doctor who went to me? His name was Jackson Avery and he was a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital cause her mother Catherine Avery brought him the hospital to save it from the economic crack, he never talked about his mother but in the rare occasions that he mentioned her everyone felt that there was a special connection between them, he was his only child, his sweetheart and she deserved only the best for his babe. His grandfather was Harper Avery, a famous surgeon, who every year gave awards to the best American surgeons and every surgeon was devoted to him and to his fame. He would be m mentor for a strange fate in fact all the surgeons chose their interns but the number of surgeons was lower than the number of interns so there was only one intern that nobody else chose and that was me so he was "forced to choose me although he was the chief of the hospital, I didn't know that but I felt myself as a privileged and also when I knew that later I couldn't believe to be assigned to the chief of the hospital, everything was new for me and I loved it in fact I was and I'm still a curious lady. The emotion to work with him was overwhelmed soon by my shyness, everyone who knew me said that I was everything but not a shy lady and they're right but with him things were different. Jackson slowly said to me that our work together officially would be started for the following day and that if I wanted I could already get out of the hospital cause the presentation's day for the interns was finished but I remained for a little in my new second house, I would remain there forever but I couldn't so after few time I went home.

Chapter four

My house is near to the hospital so if I open the windows so if I open the windows I can watch it and in fact that night when I went home I immediately opened them and I was enchanted to meet my boss, in what I think was the best day of my entire life, I was enchanted by that beautiful landscape of Seattle's night where everything is lighted like the stars in the dark sky. I dreamed Jackson all the night, his marvelous blue/green eyes, they were magnetic, I was impatient to see him again, to work with him and even if time passed quickly that night, I remember that for me it was eternal, I thought of him every single minute of the night and when at 5 AM my alarm clock rang I was in panic, that would be the great day, my first day of work, from that moment I would be a real intern but what I worried the most was the idea of working with him, I didn't have the problem of the dress cause all the interns should wear the scrub so I washed myself carefully and brushed my teeth cause I wanna be perfect for him, like a lady who prepared herself for her first date, I was the lady and the first date was my work at the hospital, how could I work in that conditions? Suddenly another thought changed my mind: Should I make up or not? I was confused about that but in the end I decided for a light make up, Jackson shouldn't take care of it but he did, as I said, with him things were different.

Chapter five

When I arrived at work I was punctual and ready to learn from my boss all I could learn but with big surprise he didn't go to work that morning so I started to understand that there was something bad in it. I started to do some research to understand the real motive of his absence, I asked to all the surgeons and nurses why doctor Avery didn't go to work that morning an I found out that he wouldn't work with me, he said to the chief of surgery Owen Hunt that he wouldn't work with me! I couldn't believe my eyes, all the men that I loved left me before starting a real relation, I cried a lot and I went out the hospital to stay alone and reflect about what happening, it was cold and I felt it, I was frozen so I went home and drank an hot tea to warm my body, then I went to bad and tried to build in my mind a beautiful image of him without all the imperfections that made him dirty to my eyes, he needed to be the man that I met my first day in hospital, he couldn't be the man that refused to work with me without a certified reason. The night passed quickly and took away every bad thought but the mystery remained without a solution.

Chapter six

Jackson used the apology of not wanting work with me just because he was in confusion about his feelings, he knew that he was clearly in love with me and he didn't want to appear weak as chief of the entire hospital, he would be respect by everyone above all the interns but he couldn't be respected by them declaring his love for me so he decided to stay at home the day of our first surgery and he found a solution to his problem cause he was always a genius to find solution to the problems, he decided to declare his love for me the following day hoping to find me in the hospital, he was so convinced in his intention that he would search me all over the world.

Chapter seven

When the fatal day began he went to work and successfully found me, I was beautiful in my simplicity and was waiting for him, everything was so strange, it seemed like I would do the same thing of him but he was the man and he couldn't permit me to do the first step so he took courage and start talking about his love for me, he said the following words: " I love you, I love you more than my heart can effort!", I was crying for the happiness and my words couldn't get out of my mouth but he kissed me and I answered to his kiss passionately, it was the beginning of a story that would last for all our life. We slept together for all the time and dreamed our future together, he promised me to live together and to marry me as soon as possible, I cried again cause he was my first and only love.

Chapter eight

During our life there were many rows but we always solved them in the best way cause we loved each other and we're linked with a special knot and neither the death could break it, we're a family now with two babies, Leo and Joy, that are born this summer, I said all about us and I want to share it with you cause you have to not surrender in life and you have to continue to fight for the things and people you love. With affection your friend Stephanie"


End file.
